eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Creature Cataloging Timeline
Stop removing Cataloging Local Critters This is a help guide for players in a video game. This is not a medical journal, so stop being so anal-retentive about minute details. No, this quest is not classified in the quest journal as a Catalog quest, but it is identical in EVERY way except for that fact. You have to use the Catalog ability on creatures to update the quest, exactly the same way every other catalog quest behaves. The reward is a book for your house, exactly the same reward as every other catalog quest. There is absolutely no reason whatsoever to not leave it in this list. It has been useful to myself and many others in the past looking for "completion" of catalog quests. If it had not been listed, I never would've heard about it. Outside of this list, there is no other way to find out about this quest unless you just happen to do the low level quest series in a city suburb that is no longer a starting zone; in other words, nearly all players will never learn about it. Arcturys 01:42, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :There are lots of quests that require use of the Catalog ability - this list is only for the Catalog quests and this quest has nothing to do with completing them. If you're that interested in quest completion, do the low-level timelines. If it counts towards some achievement, then maybe it belongs here. If not, then it's a Sunken City quest and belongs there. LeraResan 02:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Like I said, you are overanalyzing this. This wiki is for helping players find stuff, not for medical-level precision. This isn't the world encyclopedia. Why are you so interested in hampering players rather than helping them? I wish there was someway to bring this to the attention of the moderators/admin. Arcturys 21:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::If it's all about helping people find stuff, why not list every quest in all the lists? Why not add every book quest to this list? Why not add all the epic weapon quests to the heritage quest lists, since players will want to do them? Because there are different pages for different lists. Adding quests to multiple pages also requires that all those pages be edited whenever the information changes. If the quest is in one timetime, and in one quest page, that's not a problem. When it's listed in lots of places, there's no easy way to find them all, and some of them won't get updated. That doesn't help players. I think it hampers players to have the same quest listed in multiple places, because it's harder to tell if it's done or not - and some players will look for Cataloging Local Critters under Catalog, not see it in their journals, and wonder what's going on. LeraResan 23:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) EoF and RoK Catalog Quests Did the developers not continue the Catalog quests? --Senidryl 15:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I think the last catalog quests where in Kingdom of the Sky, So it seems that they stopped adding them. -- Chillispike 16:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, they did not add any catalog quests after KoS, at least not that I've seen. --lordebon 18:18, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::i only remember at least one quest in the tradeskiller timeline in Firmroot where you have to catalog creatures, although it is not the "usual" catalog quest with a book iirc --Xinturaia 13:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) My Creepy Catalog This is actually still available contrary to the note about it being only given out during 2005. It is available every Nights of the Dead (Halloween) in game. It is a guide quest. I modified the description to reflect this information. --Arcturys August 3, 2011